


Hungry Monsters

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The party was in full swing but Sora's mind was miles away. The battle had been won, peace was achieved but there's one more thing that needs to do, something he's been waiting to do for a very long time. It's time he told Roxas how he felt. It is time to confess just how much he loves him and wants to be with him.He isn't expecting it to be a smooth confession but telling Roxas how he feels is made a little more complicated by Vanitas informing him that he's also in love with Roxas and is planning on telling him, and a lot more complicated when the two of them find Roxas in the bathroom, drugged with an aphrodisiac and begging for them to help him





	Hungry Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Erina  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The party was in full swing, but his mind was miles away. 

Plopped down onto the stairs leading up into the patio, surrounded by laughter, cheering, shouts and cheers, Sora couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. In front of him was the party of all parties. Not the prettiest of business since it was haphazardly put together in the span of about two hours, it was, however, the purest form of a party. Nothing fancy, nothing spectacular. Just a bunch of friends brought together by circumstance and tragedy; bravery and grief finally getting a peaceful moment to enjoy themselves after a long battle. Sitting in the soft light of the setting sun, munching on various types of delicious food (most of them desserts and meats), his friends alternated between loudly cheering their foe finally being defeated and quickly speculating on everything had happened before. The switch between the two was sometimes so sudden, it gave him whiplash. Still, despite his thoughts being on something else, he was enjoying himself. 

It was, however, time for him to leave. There was something more important for him to be doing right then, other than lounging about, soaking in the conversation and the sun. About time for him to stop procrastinating and get on it. Pulling in a deep breath, Sora slowly got to his feet, stretched, a soft groan rolling out of him as his muscles rejoiced at the welcome movement, then turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. No one called after him; hopefully, no one noticed him leaving, either. He didn’t want anyone chasing after him while he was trying to do something he’d been waiting to do for…a long while now. It was a little embarrassing that it took him this long to do it, though he supposed it was acceptable that it had taken this long. 

When would he have gotten the time to fully explore a relationship with someone he loved while he was trying to stop Xenahort? No, it was probably for the best that he had waited until after the battle was over to finally confess his love to his special someone. Well, now the battle was done. He was free to live his life how he chose, and that included finally telling Roxas how he felt. When had he first realized that the tightness in his chest whenever he saw Roxas was love? When had it dawned on him that the desire to constantly see Roxas, to be around him, to touch him, to be with him wasn’t just the desire for friendship but something much deeper, stronger? He couldn’t pinpoint an exact time – it was a slow, gradual revelation that became a truth he was always sort of aware of but only fully realized after Xenahort was gone for good. 

By that point, he’d lost so much, endured so much that he wasn’t about to dally on it. The moment he realized these feelings, he decided he was going to tell Roxas. Now, he just needed to find him. 

Slipping into the shaded room, his gaze darting around to see if the familiar poof of blond hair was present then blowing out a soft breath through his nose when he found the room empty, Sora headed in deeper, keeping his head on a swivel. The inn they chose as their party location wasn’t that big but there were a good amount of rooms and hallways to peek into to see if his Roxas was around. He hadn’t seen him in a while, and when he asked around, no one was certain where he had gone. No matter – he’d been patiently waiting for his chance to finally get to tell Roxas his true feelings, he could wait the few more minutes it’d take to locate him. 

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice asked as Sora strode further into the room. 

Jumping with a yelp, Sora whirled around to find that while Roxas’s familiar poof of blond hair wasn’t present, there was a floof of black that was. Lounging lazily in a corner, watching the party from the window, his thumb lightly stroking a glass of something, Vanitas was giving him a confused look, like he couldn’t understand why he’d pulled himself away from the others. Shoulders drooping, Sora sighed heavily, brushing one hand through his hair. 

“You scared me half to death. What’re you doing, sitting in the dark?”

Vanitas shrugged, “Enjoying the show. Was getting a little too loud for my tastes so I came inside to get some peace and quiet.”

Sora nodded, seemed as good of a reason as any. Parties didn’t really seem Vanitas’s style. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Sora glanced around again, thinking that since he missed Vanitas, he might’ve missed Roxas too. No such luck. There wasn’t anybody else in the large, spacious room. Just a bunch of tables, chairs and other stuff that he didn’t pay much attention to. Looked like it was time to move further into the inn. Quirking a brow, Vanitas watched him silently for a moment then chuckled, “Who you looking so intently for?”

“Roxas. You seen him?”

“No, not since the party started.” Vanitas paused for a moment then asked quietly, “Why’re you looking for him?”

“I’m-“ Sora started then stopped. Heat pooled into his cheeks. The tips of his ears tingled. For a moment, he considered keeping his peace but the words came flowing out before he could stop him. Flicking his nose with his thumb, he said with a fair amount of pride, “I wanna tell him how I feel.”

“How you feel?”

“Yeah,” Sora nodded, “truth is, I’ve been in love with him for a while now. With the fighting over with, I thought that now is the time to finally tell him.”

“Is that so.” Vanitas said quietly, his gaze trained downwards. 

Cocking his head curiously at the strange tone, Sora asked, “What’s wrong?”

Vanitas remained silent for a few moments then his golden gaze flickered up to settle intently on Sora’s face, causing him to jump back a little. Sensing that he might be the butt of some tacky joke, he flashed another smile and went to quickly dart away, figuring that Roxas must be somewhere further inside. Before he could take a step, Vanitas got to his feet, set his drink aside, shoved his hands into his pockets and strode over to him, his golden eyes never leaving Sora’s face. Going still, eyebrows raised, Sora waited until Vanitas had stopped in front of him to ask again, “What’s wrong?”

“I was planning on doing the same.” Vanitas commented, rolling his shoulders. 

“The same?” Sora asked, confused. 

Sighing in irritation, Vanitas said, “You are dense, aren’t you? I too am going to tell Roxas how I feel.”

“Huh?” Sora exclaimed after a startled beat of silence, “Whaddya mean?!”

“I did just spell it out, didn’t I? I am going to find Roxas, tell him that he is going to be mine and go from there. The hope is that he’ll feel the same and if he doesn’t…well, I am nothing but persistent.”

Mouth hanging open, Sora stared, dumbstruck at Vanitas for a few moments then straightened his back, tapped his chin and said thoughtfully, “This is a conundrum.”

“You don’t say.” Vanitas replied dryly. Breathing deeply, his shoulders raising and falling with the force, he sighed, dropped his head, and said, “I won’t get in a fight with you-“

“Oh, no!” Sora waved his hands frantically, “That wasn’t what I was thinking. Just more that maybe this is something we should figure out before we go any further. I don’t want to go to Roxas with this and have to say ‘well, there is one issue, you’ve got two guys gunning for you!’ on top of ‘hey, guess what? I love you!’. Seems a little cruel to do something like that.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Vanitas stated, “I agree. We need to decide what we’re going to do now rather than later. So, what do we suggest we do?”

“Huh? Well…” Sora looked around the dark room, as though the answer was hiding underneath one of the many chairs or tables, “I’m not about to tell you not to tell Roxas how you feel.”

“Even if you did, it’s not like I would listen. And I know damn well that any attempt made on my behalf to get you to back off will be met with a similar response.”

“We could both confess to him. That’d give us a pretty fair-”

“And what? Give him a choice? Do you really want to risk being the one that he turns down? After waiting all this time to finally tell him, I’m not too sure I want to give him an option like that.”

“How about we share him, then?” Sora asked after a few more thoughtful moments. Slapping his fist into his open palm, his eyes lighting up, he declared, “That’s it! That’s what we’ll do. You really love him, right?”

“Yes but-“

“So do I! Here’s what we’ll do.” Sora clapped a hand down onto Vanitas’s shoulder, “See, any other way we do it, one of us is going to end up out in the cold so!” He jumped backwards, spreading his arms out wide, “We’ll just share him! Roxas will be both yours and mine. That way, we can both love him and he can love both of us. No fighting, no competition, no nothing. Just you,” Sora pointed at Vanitas,” me,” he pointed at himself, “and Roxas,” he gestured vaguely in a random direction. 

Smiling proudly, quite delighted with the solution he’d come up with, Sora thrust his chest out, placed his hands on his hips and declared, “There!”

“You think it’d be that easy?” Vanitas asked, one eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed. 

Deflating a little bit, Sora said, “You don’t-“

Holding up a hand to stop him, Vanitas sighed, “I didn’t say that I wouldn’t. Just that it won’t be easy. Although I dislike sharing what’s mine, when the only two options are pose this decision to Roxas and risk not being chosen or come at him together, I’d rather just learn to share.”

“Then you’ll?”

Brushing a hand through his hair, not looking too happy about the outcome but not too terribly bothered either, Vanitas said, “We’ll share him.”

“Yes!” Sora declared gleefully. 

“But-“ Vanitas jabbed a finger in his direction, “It is equal between us. 50/50. I get whatever you get.”

“Yes, yes.” Sora said placatingly. “For now, though, we need to actually make this work. Telling Roxas how we feel is the first step.”

“No, finding Roxas is the first step.” Vanitas pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Gesturing vaguely at the door leading out to the patio, he continued, “I haven’t seen him about in a while. He drank something, got all flushed and came inside. I waited a few minutes then followed in after him but, by that point, he was nowhere to be seen. I thought maybe he was in the bathroom and didn’t want to ambush him so I decided to wait here but he never came back this way.”

Sora tapped his chin thoughtfully, “Aqua did say that Roxas accidentally drank some alcohol but she said it was such a tiny amount, she didn’t think it’d have any effect on him.”

“Who knows?” Vanitas replied with a shrug, “It wouldn’t surprise me if he ends up being a lightweight. He doesn’t exactly seem like the type to be ingesting that sort of stuff often. Let’s just check the bathrooms already. Doubt he’s still there but its as good of a place as any to start.”

“Right!” Sora declared enthusiastically, pumping one fist. Turning determinedly on his heel, he pointed in a random direction and said, “Let’s go.”

“Bathrooms are the other way.”

“Oh.” 

“Just fucking with you. They’re this way.” Vanitas said with a grin, striding purposefully past him. 

“That’s mean!” Sora pouted, quickly following after Vanitas. 

-

“Well…” Vanitas said slowly, “when I said I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up being a lightweight, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Squished into the stall door, staring at Roxas, who was slumped forward on the toilet, breathing heavily, looking up at them with hazy, dazed eyes, little mews and whimpers slipping out of him with every breath, Sora and Vanitas made no attempt to stop staring at the very obvious bulge between his spread legs. There was a large wet stain over the bulge. His face was flushed a bright red. Fat droplet of sweat stood out prominently on his forehead. Swallowing audibly, an adorable pink tongue flickering out to lick his lips, Roxas pulled in a deep, ragged breath and said raspily, “What’s the matter?”

“Are you okay?” Was the only thing Sora could think to ask, somehow managing to rip his gaze away from Roxas’s crotch and up to his face. Not that up there was making him any less excited. The expression on Roxas’s face…it was almost lewd. Blood and heat rushed down to his crotch. His cock twitched excitedly, starting to strain up against the constraints of his underwear. A quick glance over at Vanitas showed he wasn’t in a much better condition. Curling his fingers tighter around the stall door so that he wouldn’t launch himself on top of Roxas so he might finally know what those lips taste like, he asked, “Do you want some water?”

“I feel weird.” Roxas mumbled, swaying slightly, “There was something in my drink.”

“You drank alcohol by accident.” Vanitas explained. 

Roxas shook his head, the movement causing him to dangerously tilt to the side. On instinct, both Vanitas and Sora surged forward, catching him before he could tumble over onto his face. Intense heat greeted Sora when he grabbed hold of him, righting him on the toilet. Roxas’s body was burning up. The heat was rolling off of him in waves. Shooting Vanitas a concerned glance, Sora said, “I don’t think just alcohol could do something like this.”

“Somebody put something in my drink.” Roxas repeated, sounding more irritated this time, clearly annoyed that Sora hadn’t come to that immediate conclusion. 

“What do you mean?” Vanitas asked, “Who put what in your drink?”

“Dunno. Saw something weird at the bottom of my cup. Didn’t think anything of it. Drank some. Started feeling weird.” Roxas pointed at his crotch, “Down here. Got hot. Really hot. Went to the bathroom so I wouldn’t bother anyone but it just keeps getting worse.” 

Curling in on himself slightly, Roxas whimpered softly, “So hot. I feel so hot. I wanna take my clothes off. Help me, Sora…I can’t-”

“Hang on.” Sora said, catching Roxas’s hands when they went to tug weakly at his shirt. As much as he wanted to see Roxas naked, there was a time and a place for that sort of thing, plus, they needed to figure out what was going on first, “Vanitas, what-“

“Aphrodisiac.” Vanitas commented simply. 

“What?”

Rolling his eyes, Vanitas sighed, annoyed, “Someone slipped him an aphrodisiac. Looks like we’re not the only ones interested in this cutie. Good thing we got here when we did, or he’d be in some pervert’s hands.”

“What do we do? We can’t leave him like this! It’s gotta be torture for him!”

Vanitas gave him a look that clearly said ‘are you stupid or something?’, “Then we help him out.”

“Help him-“

“Do I really have to spell everything out for you?” Vanitas asked, visibly irritated, “He’s been drugged. He needs to get it out of his system so we’re going to take him,” Vanitas jabbed a finger at a swaying Roxas, “to the closest unoccupied room we can find, undress him and have some fun. It’s the best, and probably only, way to get the drug out of his system.”

Sora stared at him for a moment, then the light bulb went off. His cock, which had been half hard, immediately stood to full attention. Swallowing hard, his gaze flickering between Roxas and Vanitas a couple times, he weighed the pro of finally being able to have some of that kind of fun with Roxas (and helping him get free of this weird drug) against the con of being forced to confront whatever Roxas’s reaction would be in the morning, and immediately decided it was worth it. On one condition, though. He wasn’t about to go into this with out some sort of consent – it was only right. Turning to Roxas, he gently cupped his face, a burst of heat roared through him when Roxas not only moaned but rubbed his cheek against Sora’s palm, wet lips parting slightly as he exhaled heavily, his eyes fluttering closed, and asked softly, unable to look away from the adorable pink tongue peeking tantalizing between those plush, plump, inviting lips…fuck, he wanted to kiss him so badly, “Do you want us to help you?”

“Yeah, I need…” Roxas’s pleading, agonized gaze flickered up to settle hazily on him. The blatant lust raging in those gorgeous eyes was nearly enough to bowl him over. His cock didn’t so much twitch as nearly rip straight through his underwear and pants, “I’m so hot, Sora. My body…it feels like I’m going to melt!”

“Okay, did you hear Vanitas just a moment ago?” It was getting harder to formulate actual sentences. Raging heat burned in the base of his belly. He was so hard that it was beginning to become painful. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to just take Roxas already! He was right there, right in front of him, begging for it so why was he continuing to talk?! Still, he told the irrational monkey of lust banging pots together inside his head, need to make sure. This is supposed to be a permanent thing! Not just a one night thing! He wanted to be able to touch, to kiss…to fuck Roxas more than just once! Need to make sure that Roxas understood, as best he could, what he was asking for. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you-“

“Oh, would you get to the point already!?” Vanitas snapped impatiently, stomping forward. His face was flushed a bright red. When Sora glanced back at him, he found himself at eye level with a very obvious erection hiding underneath Vanitas trousers. Leaning down, he slapped a hand onto Sora’s head, pushing him down so he could bring his face close to Roxas’s, “We’re going to find a bedroom and fuck you until you pass out. You alright with that?”

Mouth hanging open slightly, his unfocused gaze seeming to look up at Vanitas, Roxas was silent for a few moments then slowly, clumsily nodded, “Yeah…”

“You are?” Vanitas asked, sounding a little surprised that Roxas had been so willing. 

Roxas nodded again, his hands moving down to his crotch, “Yeah…it hurts, it hurts so much. Please,” in a swift, startlingly smooth motion, Roxas pulled down his pants, allowing his rock hard, bright red, freely weeping cock to bounce out, “it hurts! Please! Do something! I can’t take it anymore! I’m going crazy! Please!”

Mouths hanging open, both Vanitas and Sora stared, wide-eyed and mute in the wake of what they were seeing, for a delayed moment. Vanitas came back to his senses first, giving his head a hard shake. Sucking in a deep breath, he whacked Sora lightly on the shoulder to pull him out of his stupor. Jolting, Sora’s gaze swung around to stare up at Vanitas, who jerked his head in Roxas’s direction, a huge smile spread across his face. No words needed to be said. He understood the look in those golden eyes perfectly. Swallowing hard, his throat suddenly dry and scratchy, Sora unsteadily straightened, took hold of Roxas’s elbow (Vanitas took the other) and helped him stand. They both made the mistake of removing their support, leaving Roxas to stand on his own. This resulted in him nearly tumbling to the floor, stopped short from whacking his head on the linoleum when Vanitas and Sora caught him. 

“There’s an empty room just down the hall.” Vanitas said, heaving Roxas back up. Bending down, he hoisted Roxas up onto his shoulder, leaving his arms and legs dangling. “I don’t know if its just unoccupied or there is someone staying there who isn’t there now but it’s the closet.”

“We’ll just have to go with that one. I don’t think he could wait much longer.” Sora commented, his gaze glued to Roxas’s plump ass. Neither could the two of them, judging from his own raging erection and the quickly growing spot of wetness on Vanitas’s crotch. 

Vanitas nodded, “Agreed. Lets go. Now. If we dally any longer, I’m going to bend him over the toilet and fuck him.”

He didn’t need any further prompting than that. Turning sharply on his heel, the sudden movement making his head spin, about to go crazy himself from the lust roaring through him, Sora hightailed it out of the bathroom, Vanitas hot on his heels. It was happening…it was actually, really happening! He could whoop with excitement but refrained from doing so since that would draw unwelcome attention. Right now, all he wanted was some quiet time for him, Roxas and Vanitas. 

-

They’d barely made it three steps into the, thankfully, unoccupied room before Vanitas took hold of Roxas’s shoulders, shoved him down onto the pristinely made bed and climbed up on top of him. Before the gasp of surprise and heat could fully ripple out of Roxas’s panting mouth, Vanitas was claiming his lips, ravenously kissing him with a ferocity that seemed almost desperate. Rolling his hips, grinding down against Roxas, rubbing their clothed erections together, Vanitas moaned huskily when Roxas’s blunt fingernails dug into his back. Frowning, hating that he was the one left to make sure the door got closed and locked, Sora quickly went through the motions that would keep any unsuspecting intruder walking in on them before dashing over to the bed, ripping his shirt off along the way. He was burning up, his cock felt like it might explore at any moment and his brain, cluing in onto the fact that they were finally in a secluded area where the fun was finally going to begin, started to shrilly squeal with delight. Already panting, his heart thundering at a near alarming speed, Sora hopped up onto the bed. 

Seeming to sense that hogging Roxas’s mouth for much longer might lead to an argument – the last thing the two of them wanted to be doing when they had a delicious morsel right in front of them, waiting to be gobbled up – Vanitas slipped away, kissing down the curve of Roxas’s throat, allowing Sora to slip in and claim that gorgeous mouth. Pressing their lips together, at first far more gently than Vanitas had been but quickly devolving into a rough, hungry, possessive kiss, Sora thrust his tongue between those plush, soft lips, pushing deep into Roxas’s mouth, his cock twitching with deranged excitement when Roxas moaned loudly, his hot tongue brushing eagerly against Sora’s. There was a slight taste of bitter alcohol on Roxas’s tongue but the overwhelming flavor was sweet…incredibly, delectably sweet. Drinking up every last taste of his mouth, swiping his tongue over everywhere he could reach, Sora pulled back with a wet gasp. A sloppy, dazed, needy expression greeted him when he slid back. Fuck…cute, so fucking cute! His body shuddered, excitement roaring through his veins. 

Swallowing hard, Sora panted, his hands going down to his pants, frantically ripping at the fabric, uncaring that he was tearing, rather than unzipping, “I can’t wait any longer.” 

“Then why are you?” Vanitas, who was pushing Roxas’s shirt up and over his head, momentarily obscuring that gorgeously lewd expression, said. Leaning down to playfully flick one of Roxas’s cute pink nipples with his tongue, earning the both of them a whimpering moan, Vanitas laughed softly, the sound coming out as a throaty rumble. Smoothing one hand over Roxas’s heaving chest, seeming almost to make sure he repeatedly rubbed his palm over Roxas’s nipples, his golden gaze hungrily roaming over Roxas’s tanned, sweaty body, Vanitas cooed, “You can’t wait either, can you, Roxas?”

“No!” Roxas whimpered, his hips straining up off the bed, grinding frantically against Vanitas, “Please, I-!”

“What do you want first, then?” Vanitas cooed, sliding up so his face was closer to Roxas’s. “Huh? You need to spell it out for the two of us or else we won’t know what to do.” 

Roxas stared at him, his eyes wide, face flushed a bright red. After a prolonged moment of silence, Sora began to hesitantly tell Vanitas that something like that wasn’t necessary, he was already honest back in the bathroom but Vanitas shot him a look that clearly said ‘don’t you say a word or I’ll throw you straight out the door’. Frowning, the last thing he wanted was to make Roxas any more uncomfortable than he was, Sora once again tried to push forward, only, this time, to be stopped by Roxas’s, who audibly swallowed, his legs slowly spreading to further expose himself. Visibly trembling, his hazy gaze flickering between Sora and Vanitas, unable to remain on either of them for too long, he tried to say something but couldn’t seem to make his voice do as he wanted. The only thing that came out was a rasping wheeze. 

Leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth, Vanitas whispered, “Speak. Tell us exactly what you want us to do. Do you want me to use my mouth to suck you off? My hand? Or can you not wait a single second more and want me inside you?”

“Hey-“ Sora started to protest, not at all liking that he wasn’t included in any of those options. Pushing forward, he placed a hand on Vanitas’s shoulder, forcing him to move back a little. Smiling brightly down at Roxas’s, utterly adoring the expression on his face, he brushed the pad of his thumb over his sweaty forehead, “It’s okay, you don’t need to be embarrassed. What do you want us to do, hm? We’ll do anything,” he leaned down to kiss his burning cheek, his cock twitching eagerly when Roxas inhaled raggedly, turning his head to give Sora better access, “anything you want, everything you want. You just need to tell us, okay?”

“That’s what I just said.” Vanitas murmured sullenly. 

“M-mouth.” Roxas whispered, reaching out to Vanitas, who took hold of his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. 

“You want me to use my mouth?” Vanitas asked softly. After Roxas nodded, Vanitas offered a small smile, “And do what with it?”

A tremble shook Roxas’s slender body. Swallowing hard, his face an alarming shade of red, Roxas squeezed his eyes tightly shut and cried in a jagged voice, “Suck…me!”

“Suck what?” Vanitas whispered, one hand sliding down to Roxas’s crotch, stopping right before his fingertips were brushing against the base. 

“M-my…my…” Roxas let out a sharp breath then ground out, “My penis!”

“Good boy.” Vanitas breathed, hungrily licking his lips. Sliding back a little, he braced his hands on Roxas’s thighs. For a moment, Sora was certain that he was going to tease him even more but, to his surprise, Vanitas immediately gobbled up Roxas’s cock. Clamping his lips tightly around it, he sunk all the way down, taking in every last inch. Wailing at the top of his lungs, his back arching off the bed at an angle that looked painful, Roxas’s hands flew down to knot into Vanitas’s hair. Laughing quietly, the sound muffled by the length in his mouth, Vanitas’s golden gaze flickered up to first settle on Roxas before jumping over to Sora. In those amber eyes was a clear gleam of ‘what are you waiting for? Let’s start having some real fun’. Sliding his hands up to Roxas’s waist, firmly holding him down, Vanitas began to bob up and down on his length, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked on him. 

Moaning loudly, Roxas seemed to have forgotten him entirely. What little attention he seemed to be able to focus was directed at Vanitas. Pouting slightly, not about to let Vanitas hog Roxas, Sora slipped over to his side, awkwardly tugging his pants open and pulling his near painful erection out. Carefully wrapping his fingers around the pulsing, scalding hot length, his body shuddering just from that little contact alone, Sora lead the head of his cock to Roxas’s panting mouth. Hazy eyes slid over to look at him. Before he could even come close to saying something, Roxas stretched his mouth open even further, pushed up and closed his lips around Sora’s length. Intense, overwhelming wet heat encased him. Gasping harshly, his self-control going from being strained to holding on by its fingernails, Sora gnashed his teeth together. Before he had time to fully adjust, Roxas was swirling his hot tongue around the spongy, sensitive head, tonguing the slit, and sucking him with a near desperate ferocity. 

“You just gonna sit there?” Vanitas asked teasingly, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. Giggling drunkenly, he quickly stripped off the rest of his clothing, throwing it aside without a second glance. Pushing Roxas’s legs further apart, he wrapped slender fingers around his twitching length, pumping gently as he leaned in once more to stroke his balls with his tongue, “He came the moment I had him in my mouth. He must’ve been pent up; there was so much that came out. Gods, I want even more. How many times do you think we’ll be able to get him to cum? Really, are you going to do anything or just stare at him?”

“I’m-“ Sora mumbled, feeling dizzy and dazed, pleasure screeching through him, his body burning with an insatiable heat. He didn’t need Vanitas to push him – he did want to move, to do something more than just stupidly watch Roxas help himself to his cock but there was a problem. If he moved, he might lose what little control he had over himself. Cute…Roxas was so incredibly cute! He looked so good sucking on his cock! How could someone look so cute while doing something like that? It almost didn’t seem plausible! Cute…cute, cute, cute, he wanted…he wanted to mess him up, to shove his cock deep down his throat and see what kind of face he made while stuffed to the brim. He wanted to fuck him, to ravage him, to leave him begging and sobbing for more. Sora hesitantly brushed his fingers through Roxas’s soft hair, his gaze glued to that flushed face. Where had this side of him come from? He had never known himself to be this…aggressive. Something about Roxas, something about the desire, the want he had for him…it was driving him crazy. 

Careful…he needed to be careful or he might end up doing something-

Any other thoughts he might’ve had about approaching this situation with an air of caution flew out the metaphorical window with enough force to shatter the glass when Roxas rolled awkwardly onto his side (as best he could with Vanitas between his legs and not really allowing him to move too much), wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Sora’s throbbing cock and slipped down further, taking him nearly halfway in. Inhaling sharply through clenched teeth, Sora grabbed two handfuls of Roxas’s soft hair and slammed forward, forcing in the rest of his cock, pushing in past the back of his mouth and into his throat. An immense bolt of electric heat radiated up his spine. Wailing loudly, the sound muffled by Sora’s length, Roxas’s shuddered, his cock twitching violently as he sprayed his stomach with a thick layer of cum. Quickly sliding up, Vanitas swallowed up Roxas’s cock, sucking him as he came and after, completely ignoring Roxas’s scrambling hands trying to pull him off. 

Breathing raggedly, his vision swimming, Sora held tightly onto Roxas’s head and started to move, thrusting hard into that wet, hot mouth. Staring up at him with heavy lidded eyes, that shamelessly needy gaze inciting a wild fire inside his belly, Roxas quickly gave up on trying to move, instead opting to lie still, letting Sora fuck his mouth as he pleased, using only his lips and tongue to apply pressure to all of his sweet spots. Blood roared in his ears. Sweat rolled in fat droplets down his bare back. It felt so good, being in Roxas’s mouth felt so incredibly, insanely good! More, he wanted more, so much more! With a growling grunt, Sora shoved Roxas down onto his back, straddling his shoulders in a smooth, graceful movement. Mouth hanging open, his face flushed and sweaty, Roxas didn’t have to be told what to do – he stretched his mouth wide open, sliding his tongue out in an obvious invitation, one that Sora took immediate advantage of. 

Pushing back into that delectable heat, his body shuddering as Roxas welcomed in back in with a low moan, his eyes fluttering shut, the expression on his face one of pure bliss, Sora knew instinctively that he wasn’t going to last much longer. The stimulation, the pleasure, the heat – it was all too much for him. Pushing his fingers through Roxas’s sweaty hair, his gaze focused on that gorgeous face, Sora continued pounding into him, wanting to be deeper, to leave an imprint of his cock in the lining of Roxas’s throat. Not much longer, he wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer! Grinding his teeth together, sweat dripping into his eyes, making them sting, Sora struggled to focus, wanting to delay his orgasm for as long as possible. He wanted to savor this moment, the first time he came in Roxas’s mouth…he wanted to burn it into his memories! A warm, trembling hand rested on his back, seeming almost to draw him in closer. Bowing over, hardly able to keep his spine straight underneath the pressure of the ecstasy roaring through his nerves, Sora managed to hold on for a few more thrusts, his breathing becoming steadily more erratic as he got closer and closer. 

“Roxas-!” He ground out, slamming his hips forward, completely sheathing his length inside of Roxas’s mouth. A blast of pleasure radiated out from the pit of his stomach. Choking out a strained moan, he weakly thrust his hips a few more times, his seed pouring down into his mouth. He…he could feel him swallowing…he could feel him swallowing down every last drop! Somehow that brought about a fresh blast of pleasure, one that nearly knocked him over. Holding onto Roxas’s hair, his ears ringing, body trembling, Sora slowly, carefully slipped his sopping wet cock out, a thin trail of saliva connecting them for a moment longer before it broke and dribbled down onto Roxas’s bare chest. Swallowing hard, distantly grateful that it didn’t seem like his cock was going to be tapping out any time soon, Sora leaned down to kiss Roxas’s sweaty forehead. 

“It felt so good,” he murmured, pushing two fingers into Roxas’s mouth, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he immediately began to suck hungrily on them, his hazy gaze focused (as best it could) on Sora, “I want even more. I want even more of you, Roxas!”

Behind him, he heard a shift of movement, a low chuckle then Roxas’s eyes flew open, his body tensing up. Something wet splattered against Sora’s back. Sora turned to glance over his shoulder, curious as to what Vanitas was doing now. Vanitas was still between Roxas’s legs, a wide, delighted smile spread across his face. A predatory glint shined in his golden eyes. One of his hands was pushed down towards Roxas’s ass. As Sora watched, his hand began to move, and Roxas cried out shrilly again, his hips furiously bucking. 

“I only put in one finger and you’re already like this.” Vanitas cooed, leaning forward to sweetly kiss the head of Roxas’s cock. Nuzzling against the twitching length, he moaned with playfully over-exaggerated annoyance, “Come on, how long do you plan on enticing me? I’m trying to make sure you thoroughly prepped enough to handle the both of us but if you keep acting like that, I might just shove mine in right here and now.” 

Roxas shuddered, a sharp breath pushing out of his nose. Slipping off him, Sora moved down so he could see better. Jealously pulsed in the back of his mind. While he did get to fuck Roxas’s mouth first, Vanitas was taking all of the good firsts. Bracing one hand on the bed, he leaned over to get the full view, his heart leaping up into his throat at the sight of Vanitas’s finger slowly, languidly thrusting into Roxas’s ass. Moaning loudly, writhing atop the covers, Roxas tried to say something but all that came out was a desperate whimper. Humming softly, Vanitas kissed his cock again before shifting over, giving Sora room. He didn’t need permission or any prompt. Reaching down, he briefly rubbed the pad of his finger against Roxas’s twitching hole then pushed inside. The cry Roxas let out was nearly enough to make him cum. Intense, crushing heat welcomed him. Roxas’s hole clamped down, near frantically sucking him in as though he wanted more. Mimicking Vanitas’s movements, slowly thrusting his digit in and out, rubbing against those pulsing walls, Sora rearranged himself so he could gently kiss the corner of Roxas’s mouth. 

“Does it feel good?” He whispered. 

“Good!” Roxas mewed, turning his head so he could clumsily capture Sora’s lips in an awkward kiss, “More-! More-! AAH-!”

Sora felt, rather than saw Vanitas add another finger. Not about to be left out, Sora did the same, pushing in a second to join in on the fun. It slipped in easily, despite that making the count of four fingers inside his hole. Stretching him wide, vividly imaging how it would feel to shove his cock into that heat, wanting nothing more than to see just what kind of expression Roxas would make when he lost his virginity, Sora spread his fingers out, encouraging that tight hole to get even softer. Feet scrambling against the bed, his eyes tightly squeezed shut, Roxas bucked his hips once, twice then came with a strangled squeal. His hole clamped down so hard on his fingers, it felt like they might break. Still thrusting, watching his face, watching every twitch, gasp and sob, Sora kissed everywhere he could reach, leaving sloppy, wet kisses all over Roxas’s sweaty face, neck and shoulders. 

Collapsing back down onto the bed, his chest heaving, Roxas stared up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. Sliding back, worried that he might pass out before they got to the real fun, Sora looked to Vanitas to voice his concerns, only to stop dead. Kneeling between Roxas’s legs, the smile gone from his face, replaced with a startingly desperate expression of need and want, Vanitas’s hand was wrapped around his cock, pressing it to Roxas’s hole. 

Golden eyes met his. He had been thinking about protesting Vanitas going first but one look into that gaze more than told him to back off. Audibly swallowing, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, Vanitas sucked in a deep breath and said in a strained, ragged voice, “I’m not gonna last long. When I’m done, I want you to fuck him hard while I have a taste of that gorgeous mouth.”

Snorting, Sora gave him a playfully reproachful look, “Since when are you the boss?”

“Shut it.” Vanitas snarled, “Like you’re complaining.”

Pushing forward, his golden gaze sliding down to Roxas’s face, Vanitas hesitated for a moment then leaned down, slipping his arms underneath Roxas’s trembling frame. Tugging him up, Vanitas gathered him into his lap, curling his legs around him. One hand slid into his hair, while the other trailed down to his ass, where it gently parted the cheeks, granting him access to Roxas’s hole. Burying his face into Roxas’s soft hair, Vanitas bucked his hips a couple time, rubbing his length against his ass. Completely forgetting out his annoyance at not being able to be the one who got to go first, Sora gracelessly plopped down, his eyes glued to where Vanitas’s cock was making contact with Roxas’s ass. Cradling the back of Roxas’s neck, Vanitas lead the head of his cock to his entrance, paused for just a moment more, as though he was savoring the moment then in a harsh, abrupt movement, thrust upwards, burying his length into Roxas’s ass. 

Wailing, his head thrown back, droplets of sweat flying off the ends of his hair, Roxas shuddered violently. Vanitas gasped sharply, squeezing Roxas even closer to him, blunt nails digging into smooth skin. He remained still for what felt like an eternity. The only movement being the gradual rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. Finally, just as it was getting to the point where Sora was about to tear his hair out in impatience and frustration, Vanitas started to move. Slowly at first – sliding his cock out until just the tip was inside before, with that same snail’s pace, pushing back in. Visibly trembling in his arms, his hips rolling with obvious impatience, Roxas babbled incoherently, though it sounded like he was begging. Whatever pleas he was trying to make feel on deaf ears. Vanitas continued the excruciatingly slow pace, forcing Roxas to feel every last inch of his cock as he slid in and out of his hole. Well, looked like Vanitas had told a little fib: he was lasting far longer than he said he would. Just how good was his self-control?! 

“Sora.” Vanitas panted, “Come here, come over here.”

Jerking out of his stupor, his gaze jumping up from Roxas’s ass to Vanitas’s hazy golden gaze, Sora did as he was told, sliding over until he was sitting in front of the two of them. Being even closer was not helping what little handle he had gotten on his own self-control. He could feel the heat coming off of Roxas in waves. An intense smell of sex and sweetness filled his nose, making him feel dizzy. Struggling to control the pace of his breathing, fully expecting Vanitas to tell him something like ‘get out, I’ve changed my mind, he’s mine and mine only’, Sora jumped a little in surprise when Vanitas grabbed hold of his arm, tugging him in even closer. A wide, devilish grin spread across his face. That predatory gleam reappeared in his eyes, making Sora shiver a little. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Vanitas spoke in a low, hungry voice. 

“You’re at the end of your rope too, right?” 

Sora nodded – there was no point in lying, Vanitas would see right through him. He wouldn’t mind fucking his mouth again; anything that would relieve the raging heat scalding his body. He was so hard that he was back into painful territory. It was getting to be so bothersome and distracting, he’d half the mind to start jerking off, wasting one orgasm just to get a little relief. 

“Then, help yourself. You want to be inside too, right?”

“You’re not finished yet.” Sora pointed out bluntly, confused as to how he was supposed to be inside when Vanitas was already stuffing Roxas full. 

Rolling his eyes, Vanitas gave him an annoyed look and growled, “You really are dense. Together, you and me. Put yours in him too.”

Sora’s eyes widened. His cock twitched with deranged hunger. For a split moment, he was so overrun by desire, he nearly just did it. Holding himself back, he attempted to say something but Vanitas, clearly picking up on his hesitation, rolled his eyes again with an exasperated sigh. Using one arm to slide Roxas up, his cock slipping out of his ass, Vanitas quickly turned him around so he could the full shot of the lewdest expression he’d ever seen. Mouth hanging open, tears welling up in the corners of his heavy lidded eyes, Roxas panted slowly, that adorable pink tongue slipping out to lick his lips. Sliding his hands underneath Roxas’s knees, Vanitas spread his legs open, and slammed his cock back up into his ass, wrenching a strangled cry out of Roxas. 

Pressing his lips to his ear, Vanitas cooed, “You want Sora too, don’t you? You want both of us to fuck you, right? Say the word, tell him what you want.”

Trembling hands reached out to him. Sora moved forward before he even realized what he was doing. Clumsily wrapping his arms around him, Roxas whimpered in a slurred, husky voice, “Please, Sora…I want you…I want the both of you-!”

Cursing under his breath, the thought of their first time being gentle crushed underneath the immense weight of desire, Sora pressed forward more insistently, one hand going to his cock to accurately lead it to Roxas’s hole. He didn’t have the patience to wait or give any warning. Once the tip of his cock felt that exquisite heat, he was slamming forward, forcing his painfully hard length deep inside. A thunderous bolt of pleasure screamed up his spine, slamming into his brain with enough force to leave him feeling like he had gotten punched. White flooded his vision. Blood roared in his ears. Inside…he was inside Roxas! It felt so good! His cock felt so good! Roxas’s ass was so tight and hot! It was clamping down on him, sucking him in even deeper. Blunt nails dug into his back. Roxas howled shrilly, his hips rapidly bucking back and forth, grinding Vanitas’s and Sora’s cocks against his insides. 

“Get moving, idiot.” Vanitas rasped, “Hurry-!”

Even if he wasn’t told, there was nothing stopping him from doing exactly that. All that self control? Gone, vanished, poof, destroyed and devoured by how incredible it felt to be inside of Roxas. His mind was blank. His heart was racing. All he wanted to do was to make him cum, over and over and over again. He wanted to fuck him until he came water, until he was a mess, so thoroughly messed up that he couldn’t hardly move! Pounding up into that tight hole, somehow even further turned on by the sensation of Vanitas’s cock rubbing against his, Sora dropped his head down into the curve of Roxas’s shoulder. Licking, kissing, nipping and sucking everywhere he could reach, wanting to leave as many marks as possible, Sora felt Vanitas suddenly tense up, a strangled growl coming from somewhere in front of him. The next moment, warm, wet heat was flooding into Roxas’s ass. Before his mind could even fully register that Vanitas had cum, Sora found himself being shoved over onto his back. Roxas landed on top of him, his flushed face just inches away from his. 

Panting hard, Vanitas grabbed hold of Roxas’s hips, holding him steadily in place as he continued to fuck him. Jolting up and down atop Sora’s chest, his hands curled into loose fists on his shoulders, Roxas’s gasping mouth was too much for him to ignore. Picking up the pace once more, not about to let Vanitas hog that incredible hole all for himself, Sora surged forward, capturing Roxas’s lips in a possessive kiss. Shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth, already addicted to the sweet flavor of his tongue, Sora felt Roxas jolt hard. He cracked open one eye just in time to watch Vanitas rear one hand back and bring it sailing down onto Roxas’s ass. The sharp sound it produced sent an intense tremble of heat racing through his gut. Wanting to give it a try himself, Sora moved one hand down from Roxas’s back until he found the tender swell of his ass. Pulling back as far as he dared, he gave one cheek a firm slap. 

Breaking free from the kiss, Roxas whimpered, “N-no, don’t spank- me!”

Laughing, Vanitas leaned down, slipping one hand underneath Roxas’s chin, tugging his head back. Firmly kissing him, Vanitas whispered against his lips, “You’re saying that but you love it, don’t you? Come on, Roxas, be honest with us.”

“It’s okay.” Sora breathed, kissing Roxas’s temple, “You can be honest. We wanna do everything, anything you want us to do. You like it, right? You tightened up so much when we did it.”

“I-“ Roxas gasped, “More…more! Do whatever you want with me! I’m…I’m-!”

Whatever else he might’ve said was lost to a wet, lewd moan when Vanitas spanked his ass once more. Smiling widely, his golden eyes gleaming, Vanitas kissed a line down Roxas’s back, one hand slipping around to playfully grope at his chest. Curling his arms loosely around his waist, Sora experimentally rotated his hips, grinding hard against the interior of Roxas’s ass. The movement was rewarded with a pronounced shiver and a begging gasp. 

“Do whatever we want, huh?” Vanitas chuckled low in his throat, “Be careful what you say, Roxas. We’re insatiable.” 

Golden eyes flickered his way. Raising an eyebrow, Vanitas asked, “What do you think?”

“Reward him for being honest all night long.” Sora breathed, squeezing Roxas close. 

“Took the words straight out of my mouth.” 

Grabbing Roxas by the shoulders, Vanitas pulled him up so his back was flushed against his chest. Taking hold of his chin once more, Vanitas placed a delicate, sweet kiss onto his cheek, “We love you, Roxas.” 

Taking hold of one of Roxas’s hands, Sora brought it to his lips, kissing each of the knuckles and tips of his fingers, “We do, we love you so much. We’ve always wanted to tell you, we’ve always wanted to hold you. Being able too…it feels like a dream!”

“And we’re going to spend the whole night showing you just how much so that when tomorrow morning comes, even after this drug has worn off, you won’t be able to stray from our sides.”

-

Sunlight filtered in through the sheer curtains. Blinking blearily, half tempted to burrow deeper into the blankets to block out the intruding sun, Sora took a couple minutes to just relax in the welcoming soft, cushion-y warmth. Underneath the covers was, undeniably, a mess. Neither he nor Vanitas had bothered with a significant amount of cleaning before they, finally, retired during the wee hours of the morning. By then, Roxas had practically been unconscious. Somehow, despite them not being the ones who ingested an aphrodisiac, they had still been up for a couple more rounds but had come to the unanimous decision that fucking an unconscious Roxas was the last thing on the list of stuff they wanted to do. For Sora, it was already a little wrong to be fucking someone while they’re drugged and especially wrong when they were passed out but, unsurprisingly, for Vanitas, it was because he wanted Roxas to be awake and reacting while they were being intimate. So, it was called quits, they snuggled together underneath the covers – Roxas in the middle, of course – and exchanged one final look before falling to sleep. 

It was a look that clearly conveyed a hope that when they awoke, they would be met with some scolding, a little bit of annoyance and, ultimately, an acceptance of their feelings towards Roxas. 

Sighing softly, Sora turned over, not wanting to get up but knowing it was about time that he did. Reaching out, his heart lurched in a blind panic when he found that the space right next of him was not only empty but cold. Sitting up, his breath rushing out in a single harsh exhale, Sora was about to take up the search, uncaring that he was buck naked, only to be stopped just as one of his feet was about to hit the floor. Roxas sat at the end of the bed, legs crossed, hands resting in his lap. He didn’t look seethingly angry but he also didn’t look very happy either. Vanitas was already up, leaning against the headboard, his expression neutral but his eyes worried. Swallowing hard, panic still thundering through his veins, Sora opened his mouth to say something. 

“This is not a one night type of deal.” Roxas said flatly. 

“Huh?” Vanitas and Sora hiccuped at the same time. 

“I’m not a one night stand. You don’t get to fuck me once then run off. I-“

“No, no!” Sora exclaimed, frantically waving his hands, “It’s not like that at all!”

“We wouldn’t do that to you.” Vanitas said sourly. 

“We don’t want it to be a one night type of deal either! We want to be with you!”

“We wouldn’t have fucked you if we weren’t serious.”

“Do you not remember is telling you, over and over again, how much we love you?” Sora asked softly, crawling down to where Roxas sat. Plopping down, he took one of Roxas’s hands into his own, leaving the other for when Vanitas joined them. Curling his scarred fingers around his slender hand, Vanitas brought it to his lips, lightly kissing the smooth knuckles. 

“You’re ours.” Vanitas murmured, “We’ve got no plan to let you go after we’ve finally managed to catch hold of you.”

“What Vanitas means is,” Sora smiled brightly, “we wanna do this a lot of times, not just once! We want to love you for the rest of our lives! We want to be with you!”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Roxas squeaked, his face bright red. Quickly looking away, his gaze flickering rapidly between the two of them and anywhere else he could look, Roxas mumbled, “Could’ve just told me that.”

“Ah well, we were but then we found you in the bathroom-“

“You were high off some kind of drug-“

“And begged us to help you-“

“Went as far as exposing yourself to us while crying out ‘it hurts, it hurts’-“

“AAH! Okay, okay! Stop! STOP!”

“Does this mean you love us too?” Sora dipped forward, bringing his face close to Roxas’s. Cute…cute, cute, he was so cute! Even after how many times they did it last night, he already wanted to hold him again!

“I-!” Roxas somehow managed to go even darker. Dropping his head, he was quiet for a moment then mumbled, “I…like you too.”

“Just like?” Vanitas asked teasingly. 

“Oh, give him a break. We’ll get him to say it soon enough. As for right now-“ Sora reached down to playfully squeeze Roxas’s ass, earning a startled yelp, “how about we do it one more time, now that you’re sober and fully conscious?”

“No way.” Roxas said sullenly, pushing him away, “My hips hurt and I need a bath.”

“After a bath, then. That, however, can wait. I still haven’t gotten my fill.” Vanitas said matter-of-factly. Grabbing Roxas’s arm, he tugged him back down onto the bed, wrapping him up into a firm embrace. 

“Ah, me too, me too!” Sora laughed, dropping down behind him, snuggling as close as he could get. Breathing in deeply, he pressed a kiss to Roxas’s temple. 

“You two are monsters.” Roxas mumbled, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout, though Sora noticed that, despite the sullen expression he was trying to make, Roxas looked undeniably happy. 

“Yeah, but we’re your monsters.” Vanitas sighed, his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face. 

“We’ll always be your monsters.” Sora breathed, pressing his forehead to Roxas’s temple. 

“…good.” 

Roxas said it so quietly, Sora wasn’t even sure he had heard him right. Brushing the backs of his fingers along the curve of his cheek, he briefly thought about making him repeat it but quickly decided against it. This…this right here, it was more than enough.


End file.
